


I'll Come Back

by Ma_Kir



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Underground (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Kir/pseuds/Ma_Kir
Summary: When King Asgore and Queen Toriel's Human Child is saved from death, they are ... still sick. As a result, they are kept under observation: to keep them from harming themselves ... and others.Really, it's for their own good.





	I'll Come Back

Asriel, it's been a while.

Please, don't cry. What'd we say about crybabies, huh? You wanted to be a big boy, right?

No. I don't blame you for what happened, although ...

Did you bring the Items?

I'm surprised, you know. That Mom and Dad aren't with you. Or the ... Royal Scientist. Oh, I still get visits, don't get me wrong. Usually it's tests. A lot exercise. Dad built this whole area under the Lab, you know? It's cool, actually. A giant greenhouse with flowers and ultra-violet light. The flowers are all Dad's. I imagine Mom, well ... given what happened ... 

She's probably none too pleased about seeing flowers. Around me.

I know a little bit, and I can guess the rest. Mom and Dad told the Underground that I was really sick, but I'm doing better now, right? However, as part of the hope of relations between Humans and Monsters, I'm in quarantine. Part of is that they want to make sure I'm better, one hundred percent. That's the main reason. I'm still getting these "Get Well Cards," you know. Well, you should, given that a lot of them are from you. 

The best healers and doctors come to visit me. Sometimes they give me stuff to eat. Stuff to drink. To swallow. They're not really good with Humans, you know. No, they're not doing anything bad, or hurting me, or something like that. Most of the time, they just ask me questions. They ask me about my time here, about Dad, about you ...

... and sometimes about the Surface. 

I don't like to talk about the Surface, but you already know that Asriel. We've done and gone through that.

The rest of the Underground thinks I'm sick. That's what the doctors, the healers ... Mom and Dad ... tell everyone, I'm sure. The Monsters probably think that everyone's concerned about me being sick at all. Mostly because I represent so much, this idea of a reconciliation between the Humans that put them all here, and the rest of you that want to get back to the Surface so badly. And I was willing to help. You saw just how willing I was. 

Of course, the others are afraid that what I have -- what they say I have, whatever that is -- might be contagious. It's ... what do the teachers call it ... possibly cross-species? Maybe they're right. After all: they used to say that love can bridge anything. And I really do like to spread the LOVE.

It was a joke, Asriel. Remember? You used to laugh at my jokes, and the pranks we used to play together. I want to come back. I really do. No, Asriel. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for any of this. You're my brother. My best friend. 

We had no idea that the Royal Scientist knew about buttercups. I mean, that could've come in real handy -- pardon the pun, given who we're talking about here -- for Dad, if you remember. I mean, it was _Butterscotch_ Pie! Dad grows flowers. They are _yellow_. It was an easy mistake, that anybody could make Asriel! Yeah. It was ridiculous. I just kept laughing at how ridiculous it ... it ...

No, you're wrong. It was funny. 

You want to know what else is funny, though, Asriel? Let me tell you just what _else_ is funny. I know I said I didn't want to talk about this, but ...

It's the fact that you all want to go back up there, to the Surface. To the people that sealed you down here. To die. They attacked you in a War, because of one of you _possibly_ taking one of their SOULS! There wasn't even a plan. I mean, look at you. Look at all of you. You are so ... ridiculous. So whimsical. Even when some of you attack, it's mostly how you greet each other, and a Human SOUL just isn't ... used to that! Humans, though? They're greedy, Asriel. They're angry, and greedy, and cowardly, and scared of beings that could possibly treat them the way they treat others, and each other.

I was ... alone. For a long time. Things happened ... well. I heard about Mount Ebott. About the legends. That's all you became over time, since that War Asriel. Legends. Myths. Stories to scare squalling little brats with. But I'd hoped for more.

Or maybe ...

I came to that Mountain. I was tired, and hungry. And I looked down into that hole, into that tunnel, that chasm ... And, I thought myself, just how easy would ...

No. You're no doctor, Asriel. I don't have to tell you that. You don't even have any chocolate for me.

Humans don't deserve what they even have, Asriel. From your history alone, you should all understand that. I'd hoped ... I don't know. When Mom and Dad found me ... when you found me ... I hoped for more. I thought that finally, _finally_  I could release all of you. I could find Monsters. True Monsters. That after several centuries or however long you were all down here, in the dark and cold, beaten and angry, I could unleash you -- all of you -- on Humankind. 

I could watch you kill them all. To gain justice. Revenge.

But you were _nothing_ like that. The Glyphs talk about how all the Underground is the equivalent to just one Human SOUL? Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. You have more power than that! You naturally draw a Human's SOUL out of their body! Just by talking to them, or conversing! The lowliest Monster can do that! And you and Mom and Dad are _Boss Monsters_! You have more power than all of them! It would have been so simple ... 

But I knew, after a while, that you didn't have the strength. No, worse than that. You didn't have the will. The Determination.

I read up, though. You remember those books, right? The ones no one wanted us to read. About EXP. About LOVE. How a Human SOUL could leave the Underground if it had enough power. The damn Doctor ... blocked all my Points. Told Mom and Dad all about it. That's why I have this place under the Lab.  They're trying to figure it all out. I didn't want to do any of it, you know Asriel. But as long as Dad was King ... He's the most powerful Boss Monster here. 

I know it's hard to hear, but think about it. If ... if Dad had been gone ... I know Mom. She wouldn't have held this Kingdom together. Not forever. Mom's a good organizer. She makes good plans. But she absolutely sucks with people. Not like Dad. But Dad's bad with the long view, though he remembers ... enough. And between that ... and you becoming King. Maybe even both of us? I'd get through the Barrier ... I'd ...

But it worked out anyway. Dad got through it. No harm, no foul. It was a bad plan anyway. 

Not like the one _we_ made.

What do you mean ... I'm Human too? I am not Human, Asriel. This _body_ is. Mostly water. Mostly blood. It gets hungry. It gets thirsty. It gets tired. It needs to eliminate. It gets sick. It gets hurt. And I hate it. I hate, and resent the fact I have anything of theirs ... anything except for that one thing they have, which I'd have done to free us all. 

The Doctor finding a cure for the buttercups wasn't your fault, like I said.

But you leaving those tapes behind? The ones we made?

What the _hell_ were you thinking, Asriel! I told you to _erase_ them! That they were pointless, and we were going to move onto this next, best thing! You had one job. One. Job. I did the rest of it! I worked everything out! About the SOULS! About mine! I _killed_ myself to help you! We were finally going to do this -- all of this -- together! I'd free myself of my body, and you would have freed this entire Kingdom! 

And yes. I admit it. I was going to use our power to destroy the Humans! I was going to take those other six SOULS! They are almost as gullible as you! They saw a child in the flowers, my useless body, and I would used that to lure them out, and slaughter them! And then, I'd have broken the Barrier, and exterminated all of humanity like the _detestable_ vermin it really is! 

And I told them too, Asriel! After the Doctor took me here, after all these healers, and Mom and Dad! I told them everything! I told Dad, to his face, that he wasn't strong enough to be King: to make the right decisions! I told Mom that there was no peace with Human insects like the ones above! That if they had truly been smart, knowing what they know about me now, they would kill me! They and the Doctor would kill me, take my SOUL, cross the Barrier, and wreak unholy hell on the Surface! 

I mean, come on! Let's be honest! I tried to kill Dad! I was going to give you my SOUL, and use you to destroy the Humans! I told them this, what I'm telling you right now! They fought Humans during the War! The old Turtle was a soldier under Dad during that time, and even _he_ didn't so much as wince at me! You'd think he would have told Dad to make me ... fall down, so that it would profit all of Monsterkind! I _goaded_ you into doing all of this! 

And you know what happened? Mom started crying. She said that I was sick. And Dad: Dad who had all the reason in the world to have me executed. He said he and the Royal Scientist would help me. That he _forgave_ me. That I didn't know what I was doing! 

What does he think I am? Some kind of child!? Some kind of baby?! Like _you_!?   
  
They don't let me have any toys. Or objects. Not even crayons. I come into the garden only when a few of them are around. Mom and Dad still come to visit me. They don't look at me with disgust, or fear. But pity. They _pity_ me, Asriel! Like I am some kind of weak, and pathetic being like them!

We've talked about this, you and I. Now I can be honest! If you ever loved me, if I was ever your friend ... if I was ever your sibling ... you can still help me. We can still free the Underground! Did you bring what I asked? I miss my old Locket and my ...

Come back here, Asriel! Come back! I demand it! I command it! I am not _sick_! Mom and Dad are _not_ right! I'm never getting better, Asriel! I'm never getting better because I am not sick! I was never sick! I'm the only one, the only being, that has the Determination to do what has to be done! Even if it costs me my own life! Humanity is sick, Asriel! Monsters are weak! They deserve to be destroyed! This entire world deserves to be destroyed!

_Get back here, Asriel! Get back here, you coward! You worthless piece of garbage!_

_If you let me live... I'll come back! I'll kill you! I'll kill everyone! I'll kill everyone you love!_

_Come back, Asriel! Come back ..._  

_I LOVE you ..._


End file.
